Thicker Than Family
by SoularFlare
Summary: Chuchelle One-shot! Michelle's little lover-boy is on his way to meet the parents...and the aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents!


Thicker Than Family

Chuchelle one-shot! She who giveth me this idea knows that I do indeed bow to her in my gratitude and thanks.

Orlando, Florida was a great place to be. Even without WrestleMania, it was a place that Michelle McCool never tired of, even though she'd been there a thousand times before. Thankfully for her and every other Superstar, Vince and the rest of the board, along with the Creative Team, were feeling generous, and had given the Superstars the whole week leading up to the Granddaddy of Them All off to do what they pleased, and for Michelle, that meant driving on to Palatka to spend time with the family she hadn't seen for months. Coming along for the ride was her love interest on and off-screen, Chuck Palumbo, who was intent on meeting the blonde's parents. She couldn't help but feel secretly anxious; her family had never really liked _any_ of her boyfriends growing up. She had chalked it all up to them being a close, protective family, but the nervousness gnawed away at her all the same, wondering how her mom, dad, and brother were going to react.  
Chuck must have sensed her anxiety, because he held her hand and grinned at her.  
"Don't worry, they're gonna love me!" he said with a cheeky smile, making her laugh.  
And so the miles passed by, uneventful, as the came closer and closer to Michelle's hometown.

Pulling up the dirt driveway, Michelle felt excited and apprehensive as she turned the engine off and glanced at Chuck.  
"Ready?" he asked, grasping her hand.  
She nodded but didn't move.  
"Then why aren't you getting out of the car?"  
"Huh? Oh good Lord…" Shaking her head she rolled her eyes at herself mentally. "Come on, let's go," she said, stepping out of the car and bracing herself. Putting her fingers to her lips, she let out a shrill down-home whistle that alerted those inside the house (and those in houses at least three miles away), of her presence and made Chuck wince and cover his ears.  
Piling out of the front door excitedly, Michelle's family flooded out into the yard. Not only were her parents and brother there, but her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and many cousins also surrounded the tiny blonde, chattering incessantly about how good she looked, how happy they were to see her, and other family non-sense. When the ruckus finally died down, Michelle cleared her throat and pulled Chuck forward.  
"Ya'll," she began, taking a deep breath. "This is Chuck…my boyfriend."  
The silence continued, making Michelle wish that they were still jabbering all at once. Shifting nervously, she took in their stares, and they jumped when they heard a voice call out from the porch.  
"So you finally got brave enough to bring him on down here to face the gaters, huh?"  
Michelle glanced up joyfully as she eyed her favorite cousin Cheryl leaning against a pillar.  
Squealing, Cheryl leapt off the porch and threw herself into the throng of relatives, pushing them all away and gathering Michelle into her arms, causing the rest of her family to lighten up some and laugh. They had seen these two girls, who were only a year apart, grow up as close as sisters, traipsing through fields picking daisies, selling lemonade, double-dating, and Lord-knows all what-else. They fought like hell, especially as teenagers, but a good romp out back always brought them back home again, dirty, sweaty, and holding hands, grinning like fools.  
"Hey there Baby Dahlin, look at you!" she grinned, pulling her arms away and getting a good look at her. "You look fantastic!"  
"Thanks girl, you don't look too bad yourself! Oh my God it's so good to see you!" Michelle exclaimed happily, pulling her cousin in for another tight hug.  
"So," Cheryl said after they broke apart, eyeing the Italian biker boy. "This is the famous boyfriend, huh? Nice to meet you, sugar-roo. I'm Cheryl, favorite cousin extraordinaire." She offered her hand to the tall man, who returned the gesture and firmly shook her hand.  
"Woo buddy, nice grip you got there!" she grinned, winking at Michelle. "I always told ole Michelle here that you can't go wrong with a man who has a good, strong grip!  
"Anyway, enough of this chit-chat, can't you see Michelle and her sweetheart here are famished? Get on in the house now, s'almost time to eat!" And Cheryl ushered them all back into the house. "Momma Jo, don't forget about those greens on the stove, what'd you leave them on? Bobby Rue, you'd best go wash up, I know you've been playing in the barn again, you wild animal you."  
Michelle was thankful for Cheryl's interruption and easy manners; her family's silence was a bit scary, but mercifully Chuck seemed unruffled and easy-going about it all. She felt all warm inside as she thought about his ability to remain cool in any situation. His character might be hot-tempered and unstable on TV, but that couldn't be further from the truth in real life, as she believed that he was her very own _terra firma_: solid, strong and unwavering. She just hoped her family would see all of this, too.

As tradition dictated, all of the women gathered in the kitchen whilst the men herded themselves into the family room and the children stampeded out the back screen door into the cotton field, blowing kisses to Michelle as they did so.  
Chuck watched as the men immediately and unconsciously arranged themselves, with Michelle's father's father settling in a big, comfy, leather wing-backed arm chair at the end of the room closest to the kitchen and her mother's father sat opposite him in a similar chair. Her father sat on a faded couch in the center of the room between his brother and brother-in-law, while his son, Michelle's brother, sat with two other uncles on the love seat arranged in front of the window. Various other sons, uncles and cousins sat on a carved oak bench and wooden chairs brought in from the dining room, while Chuck was handed a small, thinly padded stool and directed into a corner by the fireplace. He knew that he was given the smallest, least-respected place in the room, but he didn't really mind, as his position gave him a well enough view of the kitchen, where he could see Michelle helping the rest of her female kin finish up dinner preparations, laughing and talking animatedly as she did so.  
Her father's loud cough distracted him though, making him jump and glance around, expecting words to be said. The silence continued, however, making him shift uncomfortably, which caused his chair to scrape against the floor slightly. All eyes cut to him at the noise, and Chuck cleared his throat nervously. A few of the cousins chattered, but mostly to each other, and the silence stretched until, thankfully, Cheryl appeared in the doorway to announce dinner.

The men marched single-file into the dining room, with those who had sat on the chairs matching the table leading the way. The children were herded back in and sent upstairs to wash while the women began trooping in with steaming pots, pans, and trays piled with food.  
"Ya'ever have yourself a good Southern feast son," Cheryl asked Chuck with a smile as she watched him eyeing the heaps of meat, bread and vegetables being paraded in.  
He shook his head. "Uh, no Ma'am, I can't say that I have," he said respectfully, surprised at the meek tone he was taking. Cheryl looked him up and down, threw her head back and laughed.  
"Well don't worry, Babycakes, we'll have you fattened up in no time," she replied, patting him rather soundly on the back. "Hey, Bessie Lou, don't forget to set out some extra napkins now, y'hear?" she called as she wandered back into the kitchen. "And make sure you give Billy his sippy cup _after_ he sits down, OK? We don't need him accidentally tossing his plate like the last time."

Once all of the food had been arranged on the table, the matter of who would be sitting where became a slight issue. Her grandfathers both held rights to the ends of the tables, but with the adding of an extra person, (i.e.-Chuck), space was a bit lacking. Once again, Cheryl saved the day.  
"Go on and let Michelle and Chuck sit together, what's wrong with ya'll, tryin to keep them separated? Joey can sit at the kiddy table and keep an eye on the little monsters. You old timers and your old ways, I swear to Bertha…"  
The cousin in question slumped off into the kitchen, and thus it came to be that the two were permitted to sit next to each other. The air, which was thick enough already, became even more tense and had it not been for Cheryl and Michelle's mother's mother, it would have remained that way, but it was easy for Chuck to see that Michelle and her cousin's easy, sparkling manners came from the little old lady, who told bawdy jokes and attempted to include Chuck in the conversations. With the two women lightening the atmosphere, food was distributed, with the men partaking first, and chatter commenced, though it was mostly talk about crops, herds and other country talk that Chuck had no place in. He suspected this was done purposely, but he kept his peace; this was Michelle's family and she loved them, and he loved her, so even if it killed him, he was going to do his best to please them. Grasping his hand under the table, Michelle smiled at him, reassuring both him and herself with the gesture. He returned her smile with a wry grin and a slight shrug.

Dinner eventually winded down and the men retreated to the porch and the women cleared the table and readied desert. The youngest children were sent to bed by their mothers and auntss, while the older kids separated, some settling in the living room in front of the television, others once again heading back outside to the makeshift swing set or catching the scant few fireflies that were starting to pop up. In the kitchen, Michelle's mother and her sister looked at each other, and then to their daughter and niece. They seemed to be choosing their words carefully.  
"'Chelle, honey," her mother began, looking around at the remaining females for support.  
Here it comes, Michelle thought. She had been dreading this all night. Now they would tell her that they disapproved, that he wasn't a good choice. Unwillingly, tears welled up in her eyes as the spoke, one by one, each giving their thoughts on her choice of a boyfriend. She looked around at her mother, her aunts, and searched for her grandmother, for Cheryl. She knew they wouldn't have let this take place and that they would have stuck up for Chuck, but her grandmother had headed up to lie down, and her cousin was helping put her own nieces to bed. She was forced to face their persecution alone.

Outside on the worn wrap-around porch, the men were once again sitting in silence, and all focus was on Chuck, who was sitting in a wicker chair next a potted hibiscus fledgling. Some of them smoked, and many of the older ones sat with a tumbler of whiskey in their hands, giving the façade of a family relaxing after a good meal, but in reality, they were cutting Chuck with their stares.  
"So boy," Michelle's uncle, Cheryl's father said, crossing one leg over the other. "I bet you're thinking you're going to swoop Michelle right on out of here, huh?"  
Grandfather McCool nodded his agreement while his son leaned forward, his eyes narrowed.  
"Well let me tell you somethin here, buddy," her uncle continued, flicking his cigarette in Chuck's direction. "You're not good enough for our girl, no sir. You think some greased-up city slicker like yourself is deserving of a good girl like Michelle?" he laughed, but there was no humor in it, and Chuck could see many of the other men nodding and muttering their ascent. "Why don't you just head on back to your concrete jungle and find yourself a floozy more appropriate for someone like you."  
Chuck merely sat there and listened as they cut him and his relationship with Michelle down. It wasn't until Momma Jo stepped out and announced desert that they ceased and re-entered the house, but Chuck didn't follow them. He just sat there for a few moments before standing and mindlessly stepping off the porch and wandering off into the Southern scenery.

Once assembled back in the dining room, the girls brought out desert. Michelle wiped her eyes discretely and followed them out, but was surprised to see that her lover was not among them.  
"Chuck go to the bathroom, Daddy," she asked, serving him some pineapple bunt cake.  
"Baby, don't you worry about that grease monkey, we took care of him already." He assured her, nodding to himself.  
"What do you mean 'took care of him'?" Michelle exclaimed, grabbing her father's arm.  
"Baby girl, that boy wasn't good enough for you. We merely set him straight. Hopefully he's smarter than he looks and he's found himself a way to get on out of here." Her mother nodded approvingly and patter her husband's hand.  
Dropping the knife she was holding, Michelle bolted from the dining room and out onto the porch, where she shielded her eyes from the sun, searching for Chuck. Leaping from the steps with a single jump, she ran down the dirt road, calling his name.

Inside the house, Cheryl heard the conversation from the bottom of the stairwell and stomped into the dining room.  
"What on Earth is wrong with all of you?" she demanded, causing the entire family to jump in surprise. "Do you realize what you just did?!"  
"Mind your tongue, Cheryl," her father warned. "I don't like that boy, and neither do your Granddaddy and uncle."  
"Who _cares_ if _you_ don't like him Pop, it's not _you_ that matters! Nor you Grandpa Joe, or you Grandpa Ray, or _you_ Uncle, even if you are her daddy! It's Michelle's feelings that matter, can't you see that? She loves Chuck, couldn't you tell from the first? She's sparkling, because she's happy, he makes her _happy_! Why should ya'lls happiness come before hers? If Chuck is her choice, than that alone should be good enough for you! You, you guys didn't even give him a chance! You never even let him show you what Michelle sees! I just really hope you all are happy with this!" And she stomped back out the room, and they heard the screen door slam behind her.  
The entire gathering sat there, stunned into silence at Cheryl's outburst. Eyes downcast, Michelle's mother looked at her husband, who looked grim. His own father coughed, but had the decency to look ashamed. They all looked ashamed, and they all knew that Cheryl was right.

Running until she was out of breath, Michelle gave an agonized moan when Chuck still didn't appear to her. Plopping down onto a tree stump, the blonde Diva sobbed, letting the anger at her family pour out of her. The sun was setting and the air was getting chilly, but Michelle didn't care, she merely sat there in her anguish, wishing that she had never proposed this trip in the first place. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, but she remained where she was, wondering what she was going to do, where Chuck was, and if he was going to ever come back. Sitting there, Michelle watched as dusk turned to twilight, and before she knew it, night had completely fallen around her. Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she resigned herself to stand and tread her way back home. Making her way carefully through the dense trees, she came upon the main road and began following it back to her family's house. Coming to a smaller, dirt-road intersection, Michelle looked both ways and continued, but something made her do a double-take. Sure enough, sitting against a tree, was Chuck. She watched as he desolately tossed small pebbles into a rusty old tin can that had made its home in a tiny rut in the dirt. The clanking sound barely registered in Michelle's ears as she rushed towards him, calling his name. He looked up in surprise, giving an 'oomph' as she threw herself into his arms.  
"Where were you," she admonished. "Do you know how worried I've been?"  
He shrugged. "I was just thinking, that's all," he said, tossing another pebble and missing.  
"If it's about what my daddy and them said then stop it, stop it right now!" she commanded, looking up at him fiercely.  
"Why, and deny myself the truth?"  
"Chuck…"  
"'Chelle, they're right. I'm not good enough for you, and it's just better for me to face the facts, instead of running away from the truth."  
"Now you listen here!" she began hotly, her Southern accent appearing so suddenly he was taken-aback, her father's face appearing in his mind. "The only _truth_ you need to be worried about is the _fact_ that I love you! You're good enough for me because I say so! I don't care what they think, Chuck! If I did, I'd have never brought you down here! What they say doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to you! What should matter to you is us, and nothing else, y'understand?"  
Chuck stared down at her silently, thoughtfully, before he chuckled and shook his head. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her soundly, surprising her thoroughly.  
After a moment he withdrew, and he helped her to rise.  
"Can we just get on out of here now?" she asked him as they brushed themselves off.  
Taking her hand, he merely grinned. "Whatever you want, 'Chelle."

They made their way back to the house, where they found them all assembled on the front porch. At the sight of them, a shout rose up, and much like earlier in the day, all of Michelle's family spilled out into the yard, taking her in their arms.  
Hugging her daughter tightly, Michelle's mother whispered apologies in her daughter's ear, while her father wordlessly embraced her. Then, releasing the Diva he stepped past her and stood right in front of Chuck.  
"Boy," he began, staring the motorcycle riding Superstar straight in the eye. "I'm afraid that we've done you wrong. Cheryl was right; we didn't even give you a chance to show what you're all about. We'd appreciate it if you came back inside and joined us for some desert, what do you say?" and he offered Chuck his hand. Staring in amazement, Michelle watched with tears in her eyes as Chuck took her father's hand and shook it firmly.  
"Yes sir, I'd like that," he answered finally, releasing his grip on the man's hand.  
With a shout of laughter, Michelle's father shook his head. "Cheryl sure wasn't lying, you do got quite a grip, son!" and with a pat on the back, the older man stepped back and watched as his daughter fell into the dark-haired Italian's arms.  
"Alright now ya'll, desert's getting cold, hurry up on inside now," and they all looked up to see Cheryl standing on the steps, a grin as long and wide as the Mississippi crossing her face.

Later that night, as Michelle lay nestled in Chuck's arms, she couldn't help but think about how happy she was. She knew she'd have to thank Cheryl for all that she'd done. Her aunt had told her how her cousin had set them all straight after she had left in search of Chuck, and she felt gratitude pouring from her very soul towards her favorite cousin. Feeling her lover's arms tighten around her, she shifted to face him, meeting his gaze with a smile.  
"You make sure you thank her, too," she said as she snuggled in closer to him and settled in.  
Closing his eyes, he nodded and kissed her forehead. "You bet I will, 'Chelle, you bet I will. Lord knows I owe her more than I could ever repay."


End file.
